1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer substrate formed by stacking a plurality of ceramic green sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there are known examples of a DC-DC converter realized by forming a coil pattern within a multilayer substrate formed by stacking a plurality of ceramic green sheets, and by mounting electronic components, such as a control IC, on the top surface of the multilayer substrate (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2008/087781.